Internet search is an enormous business and continues to grow. It is successful because people want relevant information in response to their questions, and search engines do a better job than ever before of sorting the wheat from the chaff for search engine users.
People are also increasingly using search functionality on their mobile computing devices. For example, mobile devices may be especially helpful in providing local information superimposed on maps, so that a user of a mobile device can easily find a local restaurant or store. Users may also want to search locally on their device, such as to search for the name of a friend within a long list of contacts on their mobile device.